Haruhanna Ajagara
, |weaknesses = , |creator = ドスジャギィ }} Haruhanna Ajagara is an elder dragon and one of the four season dragons and first introduced in Monster Hunter: Dragon Milennium. This one represents spring Physiology Haruhanna Ajagara is an elder dragon with a long slim body and neck. It has blossom pink scales on the back of the body, head, and tail with small white scales on the body and tail. Savage jade eyes sit sunken within the creature's long, horned skull, which gives the creature a rather peaceful looking appearance. It has no wings and hind legs and instead has pretty long forearms that it can use to swiftly move and quickly climb up stuff. It has 2 sets of whiskers that it uses to sense things in the area. The females have larger whiskers and a more lavender color. Behavior It is really calm and will only attack in self-defense. When it is mating season it will become slightly more aggressive and if they come too close it will start attacking whatever it may be. It is even said that it will attack anything that destroys a blossom tree. Useful Information When enraged attack one of its forearms this will cause it to flinch and leave it open for a few attacks. If it is performing the spring blossom attack then shoot it in the head it will do a spiral dash away from the hunters and be left open for attacks. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain Due to the speed and size, it is pretty high at the food chain. The only predators that bother to disturb Haruhanna Ajagara are Aki Tsubasa Fukuru and Naishibanashi Fuyuarashi. Behavior Towards Other Monsters It is really calm and will not attack any monster even if they walk right next to Haruhanna. Only when provoked will it attack the monster or hunter. Tracks It can leave a variety of tracks behind. These include: "Blossom scales" which can be found on the ground, "Footprints" which can be found on the ground and "Large claw marks" which can be found on the ground and on walls. Specific Locale Interactions In areas with high platforms, trees or any climbable surface it will then climb on them and use it for special attacks. Special Behaviors When Kaki utsukushi-sa is in the area it will perform a special attack called "Nature's dance of beauty." See attacks Cutscenes *'Quest: Nature's beauty' *'Location: Blossom Mountains' As the hunter enters area 4 of the Blossom mountains they notice a wounded Mizutsune growling at something in the trees. The hunter takes a closer look and is suprised to see a Haruhanna Ajagara the hunter just wonders why Mizutsune would dare to attack such a powerfull elder dragon when suddenly the Haruhanna Ajagara throws the Mizutsune towards the direction of the hunter. The hunter quickly dodges when suddenly the powerfull elder dragon looks over and just stares at the hunter. Then the hunter makes the mistake of grabbing his/her weapon as Haruhanna Ajagara quickly knows waht the hunter is about to do and roars in the air. The hunt begins. Abilities Haruhanna Ajagara are Elder dragons which can walk swiftly with their forelegs, they are long and powerfull and it can even stand on just one leg. They posses a water sac that it uses for defense. It also has a special sac in its tail which produce bubbles and is used for marking territory. Rage and Tired States *Rage State: The white scales start to glow and huffs water from its mouth. *Tired State: Scales get a dull colour and eyes turn a dull blue. Mounts It can be mounted on the head or back. When it is mounted it will do a spinning dance to shake you off or it will violently slam against walls. Ecology *In-Game Information Habitat Range It has first been spotted in the Blossom Mountains but it is also found in the Jungle for unknown reasons most likely to mate. Ecological Niche Haruhanna Ajagara is an elder dragon that spends most of its time resting near the blossom trees. The favorite food of Haruhanna Ajagara are both gold and silver fishes. When it is mating season they either stay at the Blossom Mountains or they go to the Jungle Which is in the spring season and during the mating season they become much more aggressive and will attack anything that comes too close. Biological Adaptations Elder dragons that have a long slender body almost like a Chinese dragon. It has no hind legs and instead has long powerful forelegs that it uses to move swiftly and is also used for things such as climbing, catching large fish and fighting. Its tail has a sort of flame like shape at the end and in that shape is a hidden bubble sac for producing bubbles which it uses for claiming territory or to attract females. Its head is large and thin shaped with whiskers growing near its nose and small horns growing from the back of its head. Attacks G-Rank *Roar: It spins around and then roars with its head pointing up. *Bite: Bites forward. *Tail whip: Similar to Tobi-Kadachi's tail whip. *Claw swipe: swipes one of its claws. *Slide: slides towards a hunter and if hit causes bubble blight. *Bubble dance: Quickly runs up to a hunter then spins all around the hunter causing giant bubbles to fly everywhere. *Head swing: Swings head left and right. *Bodyslam: jumps and sometimes leaps towards a hunter and slams its body on the ground. *Pin: Makes a growling sound and then leaps suddenly at a hunter and then swipes its claw constantly and it ends with a tail slam. *Bubble wave: makes a wave of bubbles then uses its tail to create a wind blast that sends the bubbles flying. *Deadly rain: hold in a large amount of water then jumps up then releases all the water at once. *Rock kick: kicks a rock out of the ground. *Spinning water beam: holds in breath then spins around while breathing a water beam *Water combo: Makes a growling sound then it tries to size up all of the hunters when it suddenly jumps towards one and grabs him/her with its claws throws the hunter in the air then uses a water beam. *Bubble burst: Creates a massive bubble and then slams its tail onto the bubble causing smaller bubbles to fly everywhere. *Water geysers: sticks head in the ground then a few spots in the area begin to glow then suddenly geysers of water begin to erupt on the glowing spots that send hunters flying if hit. Enraged *Double bite: bites from either its left or right and then the second time it bites upwards sending hunters flying. *Quickbeam: quickly fires a water beam from left to right. *Blossom tornado: Haruhanna Ajagara makes a short growling sound when it suddenly begins to slide around the area it then begins to slide faster as a tornado begins to appear it then does a spin which causes the full tornado to appear and it sends a lot of blossoms flying at high speed that can actually damage the hunters a tiny bit. *Blossom's rage: It will curl up into a ball when one if its eyes begin to emit a light blue flame similar to Soulseer and then it begins to spin and it roars in the air with its body pointing up for a very short amount of time. *Water dance: makes a huge water puddle and then proceeds to slide all around it covering its entire body in water(some melee attacks now cause water blight) *Blossom dance: The second strongest attack of Haruhanna: It starts of by a tired taunt but then both of its eyes begin to emit light blue flames and the tail begins to produce an insane amount of bubbles. Then it jumps extremely high in the air and then it lands and the tremors reach almost every corner of the area it is in and then it begins to spin around and slide around the area. *Nature's dance of beauty: A special bond attack performed with Kaki utsukushi-sa. The 2 start to circle each other almost like they are about to fight but they are actually preparing an attack. One of them makes a growling sound and then both of them begin to curl around each other and then Haruhanna begins to make a large water ball and then the water ball explodes sending both monsters sliding towards hunters and occasionally grabbing one hunter with their mouth and throwing him/her *Wrath of the spring dragon: The strongest attack its body will begin to glow when it suddenly begins to emit a tiny roar and then it lifts its head up and then starts to make strange noises when it is actually calling for help as another Haruhanna Ajagara appears and they both walk in circles closer to the middle of the area and as they are in the middle they begin to both make a huge water bubble and they toss it up. When it lands they both slide around the water spots and they both create 2 water tornadoes that deal constant damage if hit. Breakable parts / Damage Effectiveness *Breakable parts **Head 2 times: first the whisker is scarred and then its left eye is scared. **Both Forelegs: claws are chipped **Tail 2 times: Some scales are broken then the tail itself is severed. Element Effectiveness Status Effectiveness Item Effectiveness Shiny Item Drops When enough damage is dealth to its body it Material Items *When the head is broken twice you will get a Blossom Whisker and a Blossom Horn. *When both of the forelegs are broken you will get a Blossom Claw Slinger Ammo Each time it loses a quarter of its hp then it will drop stun pods. Equipment W.I.P Carves W.I.P Interactions With Other Monsters Bond(With Kaki utsukushi-sa) W.I.P With (Aki Tsubasa Fukuru) Turf War W.I.P With (Naishibanashi Fuyuarashi) W.I.P Interactions With Unique Statuses (Frenzy/Apex, Hyper Status, Tempered Status, Fanon Status, etc) It cannot be affected by any of these statuses since it is an Elder Dragon. theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kX42oOJbUog Notes Star Level Guide *★★★★★★ Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Bubbleblight Monster